robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Murphy
Clara Murphy is the wife of Alex Murphy, and the mother of David Murphy. In the movie, she is identified as being 34 years old (Alex Murphy/RoboCop's HUD display in the crime scene re-creation). Role of the film Alex's wife, the mother of David. As Alex's wife, she is the one who needs to sign the paperwork and consent forms for OmniCorp to allow them to use Alex for the RoboCop/Remake program. Norton is encouraged to lie to her after her disappointment about Alex's first day on the job. Instead of telling her the truth: that Alex had a seizure while uploading the databases, he lies and says he was so nervous they had to administer a strong sedative. Later, she confronts Alex as he's leaving the department, informing him that David has nightmares. It's this information that prompts Alex to return to his family home and reconstruct the crime scene, realizing that David saw the whole thing and was traumatized. It's this revelation that prompts him to pursue Vallon again. The investigation causes Alex to be shut down by Mattox, and goes on the news making a public statement accusing OmniCorp of keeping her from her husband, the very same day as the Dreyfus Amendment's repeal voting. Sellars opts to handle her himself, telling her that Alex suffered a psychotic break and died despite all that OmniCorp could do, and offers her money, but she refuses, saying she wants nothing from them. As she's trying to leave, security guards shunt her around until she ends up on the roof helipad with Sellars again, who explains that Alex's robot part is on a rampage. Clara and David are threatened by Sellars, with his guard's gun. Sellars is trying to prove that Alex is "just a robot" but it's this threat that upsets Alex so much that he can break through the programming and shoot Sellars, killing him. When last we see them, she and David are being reunited with a newly-repaired Alex. Personality Clara is mostly under emotional duress for sustained periods. Relationships Alex Murphy Alex is Clara's husband. She loves her husband, Alex, and was devastated by the injuries he received from his exploded car. When offered a chance by Omnicorp to save his life, she feared what kind of life Alex would be forced to live, but reluctantly signed the permits for his robotic revival. After Alex becomes RoboCop, whatever differences their lives would face, Clara hoped to welcome Alex home and reunite him with their son. Though relieved that she could see her husband again after the explosion, she becomes increasingly concerned when Omnicorp is keeping them separated, especially with Alex's more distant personality, which was under the influence of his programming. David Murphy David is Clara's son. She loves her son very much, and hopes that he could see his father again. When Alex becomes more controlled by his programming, he becomes more distant from his family, and Clara tried as hard as she can to see Alex whenever she can and urge him to see his son. Trivia Gallery Ss-robocop-044.jpg Ss-robocop-039.jpg Postet-b-robocop-22.jpg Category:Individuals (remake)